Stars Above
by Qorianth Grindelwald
Summary: Crucis Black was a well kept secret. He was schooled in secret far away from the mainland on a remote island. Everyday his 'teacher' would be obliviated before they left and everyday Crucis got a new teacher. Whenever he did bad he would get reprimanded and punished. Recently Crucis has been straying from the light. Soon he is unleashed on the unsuspecting world.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Diagon Alley

Crucis stood at the sitting room window. He had just finished a lesson and his guardian was out in the yard obliviating his teacher. H stared out sadly as the flash of light hits his teacher for the day and they are sent off. Soon his guardian comes back in and quizzes him on his class.

"What is a dementor?"

"A demon like being that sucks out all the good feelings around them, they can also suck out a soul." Crucis responds slowly

"What is a werewolf?"

"A human that was bitten by another werewolf. They become savage beasts whenever there is a full moon."

"What does the Imperious curse do?"

"It makes the victim have to obey the caster. It takes extraordinary will power to shake it off."

"What would you do if someone attacked you?"

Crucis' grin widens and it didn't seem like a nice smile.

"I'd either kill them or I'd use the torture curse on them. They attacked me, they'll pay the consequences." Crucis says

"I believe you are ready." His guardian says

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"To go out into the world."

"Really?" Crucis' face brightens

"Yes, with me, of course, but out none the less."

"YES!"

"Come now, Crucis, if we leave now we can spend the rest of the day out and about."

Crucis runs outside quickly. He guardian walks out slowly.

"CRUCIS! Slow down! I have to get a disguise on myself! I am a wanted man out there!"

Crucis slows down. He watches as his guardian transforms into a seemingly younger version of his former self.

"Call me Tom when we are out."

"Okay, Tom."

"Good, now, Crucis, we may leave. Come here."

Crucis runs over and, Tom, grabs his arm and disappears. They reappear in an tavern.

"Tom? Where are we?" Crucis asks

"The Leaky Tavern. Come, more wonders await."

Tom leads Crucis into a back room. He taps on seemingly random bricks and the bricks move to make an archway. Crucis walks through and his face lights up in awe.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"This place is awesome, Tom."

"I felt the same way when I first came here. Come, let's go shopping."

"But Tom, don't we need money?"

"Ah, yes, money. Come we will go to Gringotts then."

The two make their way towards the bank. Crucis gawks at Tom when he makes his way to a goblin and starts to rasp at it.

"Tom, am I needed here?" Crucis asks

"No, go wait outside, I'll get the money and you can go look around, stay close though, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay!"

Crucis wanders outside and meanders around in front of the bank. Soon he hears a scream coming from down the street. Then another. Then another. Crucis watches as a crowd of people run down the street past him. He cocks his head to the side curiously. His curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to investigate. He sees a mob of people hurrying away from a group of people in black robes and masks. Tom runs out of the bank and glances around, frightened. He sees the mob and then sees Crucis.

"CRUCIS!" He yells

Many people duck involuntarily and run away from him. Crucis turns towards him. A calm look on his face.

"Hey! Tom! Look at this!" Crucis calls, "This is so cool!"

"Crucis! Get away from them!" Tom yells as he sprints towards the masked mob.

Tom does not reach his young charge before a red spell hits Crucis and he screams in pain.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Tom yells at the caster

The spell hits the unsuspecting terrorist and he goes ridged. Crucis stops screaming and slumps to his knees. Tom rushes over and stands over his charge protectively.

"Avada Kedavra!" Someone yells

A spell shoots towards Tom. Tom sidesteps the spell and sends his own back. The green spell shoots towards the offender and hits them in the chest.

"Morsemordre!" Someone casts before the group all disapperates.

A group of Aurors appear in their place and shoot stupify at Tom. Tom casts a shield before diving to the ground beside Crucis.

"Stop! Please!" Tom yells

The spells stop.

"What is your name?" an Auror asks

"I am Tom and this is my friend Crucis." Tom replies

"What are you doing here, Tom?"

"My friend came here to check on the screaming when he got hit by a red curse and it made him scream so I petrified the offender and protected my friend since I wasn't going to leave him here, defenselessness." Tom answers

"Okay, Tom. Are you hurt?"

"I am not."

"What about your friend?"

"Well, other then that curse that made him scream he didn't get hit by anything."

"Well then, you two are quite lucky, you seem to be in the middle of this attack."

"Yes, we seem to be very lucky recently."

"Come, we'll take you to the Ministry."

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No, it's just so your parents can find you."

"Er..." Tom looks at his feet, embarrassed, "We don't have parents."

"Oh! What happened to them?"

"His died a year after he was born and mine died before I was old enough to remember, mom died when I was born and dad died before that. I've taken care of him his whole life."

The Aurors glance between themselves, unsure what they are to do now.

"Well, where do you live?" The senior Auror asks

"Nowhere, everywhere, and anywhere." Tom answers

Crucis begins to stir.

"Tom... What happened?" Crucis groans

"Crucis! Your up! How are you feeling?" Tom exclaims

"Like I got hit by a Cerberus...or the Knight Bus..."

"Ha! That is an understatement!" Tom exclaims

"Okay... Yeah it is...just leave me alone, I want to be alone."

"Well some people want to talk to you."

"Crap! Did the weird people nab us?!"

"Nah, just some aurors."

"Oh, good."

"Boys, may I ask what you were doing here?" an Auror asks

"Shopping." The two boys says simultaneously.

"For?"

"Just shopping." Tom says, "Crucis hasn't been here before so I thought I'd show him."

"How old are you two boys?"

"I am fifteen and Crucis is eleven." Tom answers him

"How long have you been on the streets, Tom?"

"Since I got away from the snatchers."

Crucis gives Tom a questioning look and Tom answers with a 'speak and your dead' look.

"What's your last names?"

"Palston and Black."

"Black? Which one of you is Black?"

"Crucis."

"Black as in Sirius Black?"

"Sirius? Do please remember that we have been on the streets and on the move."

"Um, then do the know about The Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

"Duh." Tom grunts

"Like those Blacks?"

"Yes."

"Shacklebolt, yah hearing this?"

"Yeah, I am hearing this." 'Shacklebolt answers

"Tom? Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

"No." Tom replies

"Are you a magical?"

"Duh. I just survived a terrorist attack led by magicals. Do you think I'd be alive if I wasn't?"

"Good point. Is your friend?"

"He's a Black, of course he is!" Tom snaps

"Can he talk?"

"Yeah."

"Why isn't he?"

"Shock?"

"Enough questioning! Leave the poor boys alone!" An elderly man exclaims as he staggers over, "The young Black was hit with a cruciartus curse! Help him! Are you aurors or not!"

A young Auror yelps and jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Ollivander! Out and about?" Shacklebolt asks

"Obviously! Now do your job!" Ollivander snaps

"Sir?" Crucis asks in a raspy voice, "Can I have some water?"

An Auror summons a glass and fills it with water using aguamenti. Crucis gulps it down quickly and sighs when he is done.

"Tom, we should head back to camp. We don't want Polaris to get worried." he winks

"Ah, yes, she will probably be so scared she won't let us leave her sight for at least a week." Tom nods subtly

"She'll hold you responsible, Tom."

"Hey! Just because I am the oldest doesn't mean I am responsible!"

Crucis snorts, "Yeah right! Remember when she asked you to make sure her stew didn't burn and you just ran off to do whatever it is you do. She was so angry!"

"It's a job, Crucis! A job!"

"If that's what you want to call it..." Crucis says slyly

"Yes that is what it's called!"

"Boys!" Shacklebolt exclaims

"What!?" Tom asks

"Let us check you over then you can go. We'll be looking out for you. Just know you can come to us."

"Yes sir!" Crucis exclaims

Tom nods as an auror checks him for injuries or spell damage. Crucis keeps fidgeting as he gets checked.

"Just rest for awhile." An Auror with pink hair says

"Yes ma'am!" Crucis says

"Now off you go!" Ollivander says, "Remember to come back soon! You'll need a wand if you are going to school!"

"And be careful! A mass murderer is on the loose!"

"We will! What does the murderer look like so we can avoid him?"

The Aurors glance at Crucis.

"He looks like your friend, but way older. He's related to him, his name's Sirius Black."

"Ah! The man I didn't recognized! Okay! We'll look out for him! Also, if you need information on where he could be, orphan kids are really good at hearing things they aren't supposed to!" Tom calls as he drags Crucis away

 **A/N: So this is obviously set during The Prisoner of Azkaban. Tom...well you'll have to wait in see...Put it in the review if you know who he is. Also I will be focusing on this one more then my other books. Crucis is actually a star system name, the star system name is Alpha Crucis. I thought it would be cool even if it isn't a star. Plus I wanted to add that bit with Tom shouting his name and everyone scattering... I thought it'd be funny. Anyways, follow and review! Please. This may turn into a crossover between Narnia or Eragon, don't know which. Vote maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Narnia

**A/N: I had a chapter then right when I was going to upload it it reloaded and deleted it! I am so frustrated! Well here is what I rewrote.**

Crucis slams his door shut.

"Crucis! Open your door this instant!" Tom yells through the door.

"No!" Crucis yells back

"I'll count to three. One..."

"Go away!"

"Two..."

"Tom...

"Three!

The door swings open. Crucis runs out past Tom and outside. Tom chases after him and into the nearby woods.

"Crucis! Wait!" Tom yells

"No! Go away! Your making it worse!"

"Making _what_ worse?!"

"The voices!"

"What voices!"

"I don't know they sound young! 'Round my age!"

"Answer them."

"I can't!"

"Do it!"

"They're not all in English!"

"Answer them in English."

"Over here!"

Tom grabs Crucis when he hears a lion's roar and then they splashed into water. Tom let's go of Crucis and swims towards the surface. Tom surfaces right as multiple people splash into the water. Someone comes up behind him and pulls him towards the shore. Tom struggles slightly before he realizes he is getting rescued. He looks around for his charge, but he doesn't see him.

"CRUCIS!" He yells

He watches as two people surface and drag someone else up with them. He reaches shore and watches as Crucis is dragged to land. A girl runs to him. A young man comes towards Tom.

"Who are you and where are you from?" He asks

"I am Tom Riddle. My friend and I are from Scotland. Where are we?" Tom answers

"Your in Narnia."

"May I ask your name?"

"High King Peter the Magnificent."

"It is good to meet you my lord." Tom bows his head

"How did you get here?"

"Crucis," Tom points at his friend, ''Was hearing voices, of battles, and of a horn."

"SUSAN!" King Peter yells

"What is it Pete?" A fair young woman asks as she runs up

"This young man says his friend heard a horn and then they were here."

"And a lion's roar." Tom interjects

"Aslan. Where's your friend?"

Tom points at Crucis who is currently being revived by a faun.

"You don't seem surprised by our friends." Susan states

"No, They are quite common from where I live."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Scotland."

Susan glances at Peter. Crucis starts hacking up water.

"Tom!" He gasps

Crucis looks at his surroundings.

"My lady." He says to the girl leaning over him

"What is your name?" She asks

"Crucis Aldebaran Black."

"Black!'' A Centaur exclaims

"Do you know him, Orieus?"

"No, but that name is well known in Narnian history."

"Really? How come we have never heard of it?"

"Well, they were thought to have all died when they all vanished hundreds of years ago. The family used to be royalty."

"No wonder they all act like pompous idiots!" Tom exclaims

"Hey!" The Kings and Queens exclaim along with Crucis

"What? Crucis have you even heard of your family?! They are the most pure-blooded blood purists out there! I am pretty sure that your mom married her cousin because there was no eligible purebloods left."

"Ew!" Everyone exclaims

"Exactly."

"Okay talk about them however you like, but not in front of me!" Crucis exclaims

"You know, your cousin once wanted to marry me."

"Gah! Stop talking! La la la la la!"

"Okay, well let's get our two wizard friends warm and fed." King Peter says

Crucis coughs loudly. Tom laughs.

"Your immune system is horrible, Crucis!" Tom exclaims heartily

"How are you not cold!?"

"Magic." Tom deadpans

"Oh, right, I forgot."

The group all packs up and heads up a road.

"So, you guys ever seen a castle before?" Edmund asks

"Of course!" Tom exclaims, "Hogwarts."

"No, I've been stuck on an island, but I lived in a giant mansion."

"Well we live in a castle called Cair Paravel." Lucy says

"That's nice."

"Can we hurry up?" Tom asks, "I'd rather have him secured soon rather than later."

"Me too, I don't want to accidentally hurt one of you."

"That would seem best." Oreius says, "Specifically during the transformation."

"Transformation?!" Crucis cries

"Well the Blacks were...how would you put it...not human."

"Great!" Tom exclaims

"What were we?" Crucis asks

"Well you were..."

 **AAaaaaaand I present a cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter, but as I said in the beginning, the chapter deleted itself and I had to rewrite it, obviously not all parts were remembered. Next chapter should be better though! Obviously I picked Narnia to be the crossover.**


End file.
